


When you're around everyone dissapears

by Mas_19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, so much fluff wowowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_19/pseuds/Mas_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  “I’m a bartender and you just came in here without shoes sat down and ordered a chocolate volcano and idk what the fuck that is and im scared to ask” au. Kira is the bartender but like she does cool cocktail juggling because she has all of that coordination. and like make it that they talk heaps and then everyone else has gone home and Malia is just left talking to her AND A SLOW SONG COMES ON ~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're around everyone dissapears

‘Yes hi hello, can I have a chocolate volcano please?’ The girl with a mass wavy brown hair and bare feet asks the Batista.   
‘Uh, sure.’ Kira says, throwing her a smile before turning around and muttering,’ the fuck is that?’  
After making five other drinks for a few other customers she decides to tell her they didn’t have anymore, it was much better than telling her that she didn’t even know what they were, ‘I’m sorry miss but we don’t have those anymore’  
‘If you can do one of those tricks that you did for that couple, I will forgive you’ She says referring to the trick Kira had done, pouring the couple their drinks from a bottle that she had spun in her hand.   
Kira giggles before reaching for three tequila bottles from the counter behind her and starting to juggle them, throwing them a little too high and waiting till the absolute last second to catch them, following to pour the mystery girl with the most lovely eyes, brown with an almost blue tinge, 3 shots.   
‘So do I get to know your name?’ Kira asks as she grins at her.   
‘Malia’ she tells her before thanking her for the drinks Kira gave her.   
‘I’m Kira’   
‘Nice to meet you’  
‘you too’  
Malia runs a hand through her hair before drowning one of the shots she’d poured out.   
‘Can I ask why you aren’t wearing any shoes now?’ Kira asks before slipping into the seat across Malia’s after signalling to Lydia, her co-worker that she’s done for the night.   
‘The booties I wore hurt too much so I hid them near the entrance’ She says simply as pulls her dress up a little higher to hide the little bit of cleavage that had made and appearance, ‘remind me to take them home by the way’   
‘I will’ Kira laughs as pulls her hair out of the ponytail it’s been tied in for her shift  
‘So tell me about something ‘She tells Kira after throwing her head back and gulping her second shot down.   
‘Like what?’  
‘Anything.’  
‘Alright so there was this one time where my parents and I went camping and I woke up with a fox in my tent.’ Kira starts.   
‘No way!’ Malia exclaims before erupting into disbelieving laughter.   
‘Yes oh my god!’ Kira says before continuing her story.  
-  
‘I used to do ballet, I just stopped because we had to move here but I’m looking for another dance school right now’ Malia tells Kira who is now sitting on the counter of the bar, her legs swinging to the beat of the song that was playing in the background of the now empty bar.  
‘Yeah? Would you perform for me if I ask really nicely?’ Kira asks, her eyes gleaming with excitement.  
‘Okay.’ She says almost shyly before getting off the bar stool,’ Could you play a song for me?’  
‘Yeah, which?’ Kira asks as she hops off the counter.   
‘River flows in you by Yurima?’  
‘Sure, give me a sec’ Kira says before turning off the music that was playing from the playlist and plugs her phone into the sound system, the first few notes of the song start to play and Malia stands in second position in the middle of the bar.  
It’s almost like she was flowing with the music, like it was in her veins and making her dance. She pirouettes and développés across the floor with ease; a smile making its way onto her face as she moves. Kira could watch her for hours, her moves looked so complicated but the way she did it made it seem like anyone could have done it, but they wouldn’t have been able to- they wouldn’t be able to do it like Malia.  
As the song comes to an end she blushes, ‘Okay, I’m done now’  
‘That was so beautiful’ Kira exclaims, her voice echoing against the walls of the bar, realizing how loud she was she softens her voice,’ It was lovely’  
‘Thank you’ Malia says smiling before giving Kira a little curtsy, ‘Now that I’ve danced for you, you need to return the favor’  
‘I can’t dance!’ Kira exclaims. She had to be the most awkward dancer there ever was, she reserved her dancing to her bedroom when she was alone- there was no way in hell she was planning on dancing in front of Malia.  
‘I meant dance with me you dumbass but you can dance for me if you want too’ Malia giggles.   
‘God no!’  
‘Then go play something and then get your ass over here’  
‘which song?’  
‘We were made for this by train’  
‘Okay’  
Kira presses play on the YouTube video and makes her way back across the room where Malia stood in her white bodycon dress and unpainted toe nails.  
Malia immediately wraps her arms around Kira’s waist, her fingers gently brushing the skin Kira’s crop top exposed as Kira wraps hers around Malia’s neck.  
The pair sway along to the music, Kira’s nervous smile making Malia giggle.   
‘This is nice’ Kira tells her, the silence forcing her to say something.   
‘It is’ Malia agrees with a grin.   
‘I haven’t screwed up yet which is good’   
‘You just need to loosen up a bit’ Malia laughs before spinning Kira around.  
The spinning leads to dipping which gives Kira time to screw up.  
Which she does.  
By tripping over her own feet and falling on her latest crush.  
By the time the song ends they’re both on the floor laughing at Kira’s fall and smiling like idiots.  
They sit like that for a while, Kira on Malia’s lap who is absently drawing a pattern on the shorter girl’s back.  
Malia’s phone ringing ruins the comfortable silence they shared. Kira quickly gets off her lap,’ where’s your phone?’   
‘In my boot’ Malia groans already missing having Kira who smelled of cherry blossoms on her lap.  
She makes her was to the umbrella stand near the entrance. She reaches in and pulls out a pair of black booties, she slides her hand into the right one and takes her phone out.   
‘Hello?’ Her voice comes out more like a snap than a greeting  
‘Really?’ She whines into the phone.   
‘Okay bye’ Malia says before hanging up.   
‘I’m sorry that was my roommate Stiles.’ Malia apologizes, holding her shoes in her hand.  
‘Oh no it’s fine!’ Kira tells her, her disappointment hiding under the plastered smile on her face. Stiles? Of course she has a boyfriend, she’s hot as hell and talented and interesting, why wouldn’t she.   
‘So you have to go right?’  
‘Yeah kinda, Stiles thinks that if he doesn’t teach me that last math chapter there’s no way in hell I’m getting a C for my test tomorrow and I won’t study if it’s after 3am’  
‘I’ll just go turn off the lights then’ Kira says as she turns around.  
Malia smiles softly before grabbing Kira’s arm I wanna do something before that’  
‘What?’ She asks as she turns around to face Malia.   
‘This’ She half whispers before kissing Kira’s red lips.  
It was the perfect kind of first kiss; it was soft yet heated, it had the right amount of lust and the right amount of love, it was one that promises something more the next time, one that tastes like tequila, one that makes you feel it was worth waiting for all night.  
When Malia pulls away after what feels like a few years Kira grabs her jaw and brings her lips back to hers.  
She wasn’t planning on letting her go that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, scottskiira.tumblr.com and feel free to request fics and stuff!!


End file.
